


5 Times Patrick Was a Thirsty Bottom (+1 Time he Fucked David Stupid)

by kez



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Patrick Brewer is Thirsty, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Thirsty Bottom Patrick Brewer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kez/pseuds/kez
Summary: Honestly, irredeemable smut.Patrick is a thirsty, thirsty bottom... but it doesn't mean he can't give his husband a good hard fuck on occasion!
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 22
Kudos: 201





	5 Times Patrick Was a Thirsty Bottom (+1 Time he Fucked David Stupid)

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, sitting in work bored is the time my brain decides I should write unrepentant smut... luckily, my colleagues are so use to me working on Uni work in work, they don't look too close at what I'm doing, lol!

The first time Patrick explicitly went looking for gay porn, he was still shying around the label ‘gay’. He had run away from home, from Rachel and his parents and all the expectations and he’d started to figure out maybe... but he still wasn’t all the way there. Part of him had expected to be a bit freaked out by it. He’d never been all that into straight porn – which wasn’t so surprising now – and he’d maybe had some preconceptions about porn generally and gay porn specifically that were stupid in hindsight.

Never one to shy away from taking control though, Patrick settled himself in his rented bedroom – six days after arriving in Schitt’s Creek when he had the house to himself for the first time outside of business hours – and pressed play on the first video he came across that looked interesting. 

It was a revelation of an afternoon in more ways than one, as he watched men of varying ages and physical types pleasure each other. The more he watched, the more he wanted to do more than watch and while his dick was harder than it had been in years – if not ever – and he’d been enjoying the building orgasm just stroking himself off was leading towards, he was... 

The screen before him contained two men, one maybe in his mid-twenties, buff and tanned. in a way Patrick would never be, and objectively not bad looking. The other man, maybe mid-thirties with dark hair covering his body and thick fingers fucking into the other man’s ass... 

Patrick couldn’t take his eyes off it, couldn’t help imagining how it would feel to be that younger man, his ass stretched around those blunt fingers. He seemed to be enjoying the hell out of it if his moans were anything to go by.

Patrick found himself reaching behind himself curiously, fingers grazing at first lightly over his hole and then with more intent, as he watched the screen. It felt... nice. Not life-altering or anything, but good. A fission of pleasure that had him reaching for the lube he’d bought for the occasion – Patrick had never been embarrassed about buying condoms or lube when he was with Rachel, or any other woman but god he’d felt like everyone had _know_ this wasn’t for that – and slicking a single finger.

Pressing it inside was easier than he’d expected, his hole accepting it without any pain or complaint. Patrick twisted it around slightly, as he watched the younger man take the tops cock, with a desperate, needy moan.

Patrick let out his own, unexpected sound, as his finger hit... oh, his prostate. Patrick pressed forward again, searching, the second more deliberate press made his cock pulse between his legs. 

Barely a clue what he was doing other than that it felt amazing, Patrick reached for the lube, slicking up two fingers this time, to stretch his hole as he searched for that perfect spot inside him.

The men on the screen were both moaning, a torrent of words that barely penetrated Patrick’s pleasure drunk brain, pleas for more from the frantic bottom, praise from the top, the rising tension as they fucked and fucked, and Patrick’s fingers were filling his hole and hitting his prostate probably only third or fourth attempt but fuck it was so good, so good... Patrick’s ass clenched down on his fingers as the bottom on his screen shot all over himself, his own load coating his stomach as he arched and tried desperately to chase the feeling longer.

Fuck.

Patrick had never, ever come as hard with a woman as he just had on his own. Nothing a woman had ever done to him felt as good as his own fingers filling him up. No straight porn had ever made him want to be in the place of one of the actors, the way watching the men on his screen had.

Patrick was definitely gay.

*~*~*~*~*

Patrick had been in Schitt’s Creek almost a month when he met David Rose and he was instantly overwhelmed with _want_. David was gorgeous. Witty and charming – when he wanted to be – and smart and far kinder than he’d ever admitted to.

Patrick wanted David in a way he’d never wanted the woman he was supposed to marry and when he finally got to kiss him, got to taste those lips he’d been dreaming about for months, he knew he wanted more. A lot more.

It was almost impossible to want to go slow, but Patrick wanted a lot more than just sex with David and he knew David had been burned before, so he played it off as his own nerves and took his time taking David out for dates and spending evenings watching movies in his room at Ray’s, making out like teenagers. And a lot of time bringing himself off when he was alone, wishing it was David’s hands or on him, David’s cock inside him, as he came more often than he had when he was a teenager.

There was no way Patrick wasn’t going to ask David to fuck him as soon as possible.

“Um... Patrick I think, I mean that’s a very... we don’t have to rush into all this, we can take our time and... it doesn’t make you more or less gay not to have anal sex, not everyone even enjoys it,” David looked so serious it was adorable. 

Patrick smiled. “I know, David. And if you don’t want too of course we don’t have too. But I promise, this isn’t me somehow trying to be... I’ve um... practiced, myself. Fingers and uh... I have a couple of toys – he’d purchased those when he and David were still just business partners and spent way more time than he should admit to, imagining they were David inside him – so I’m very positive I enjoy it. And I’ve spent a lot of time thinking about how it would feel to have you inside me. But it’s not... we can wait. Or not do that.”

David blinked. “Sorry you lost me at... you have toys...? We are definitely going to have to explore that more. But um, for now if you’re sure...?”

“Oh I’m very sure,” Patrick promised.

David groaned softly and pounced, kissing Patrick like he was a dying man trying to get oxygen into his lungs, as they stripped each other. Patrick was achingly hard by the time David was pressing the first lube slick finger inside him, his mouth nuzzling at Patrick’s thighs as he slid in easily.

“God, David yes...” Patrick groaned, pressing back into David’s finger, encouraging him. Fuck it felt good. Better than his own fingers, or the toys. Knowing that this was _David_ who’s finger was slowly fucking into him.

David’s tongue slid over his balls, teasing the base of his cock, as one finger became two, became Patrick writhing and begging for David’s cock inside him as three fingers spread him open. Patrick was so fucking ready for it to be David’s cock inside him.

“Easy,” David chided, but his face was soft, eyes tender as he added more lube to Patrick’s stretched rim and rolled a condom over his cock. “Fuck... I wish you could see yourself right now,” David said. “So fucking pretty for me.”

“So fucking horny for you,” Patrick retorted. “Please David, please... want your cock in me.”

David chided him again for his impatience, more teasing this time as he slid into Patrick’s eager hole.

Both of them groaned, Patrick almost overwhelmed by the burn and stretch of David’s cock inside him at last. When he felt the weight of David’s balls resting against his ass, he almost sobbed with relief.

“Okay?” David asked softly.

Patrick could only nod frantically. It was too much and not enough. David filling him up. David pressing him down. David, David, David. Patrick rocked desperately against him.

“Fuck me, fuck me, David, oh god, please... so full, so fucking full David, need... oh fuck please,” he barely even knew what he was saying and hardly cared. He _needed_ David to fuck him.

David nodded, cupping Patrick’s face, thumb resting at the edge of Patrick’s mouth, he pressed it inside lightly, for Patrick to suck on, an obscene mimic of where Patrick’s hole clenched around David’s cock. “I’m going to make you feel so good,” David promised.

David kept his word. David fucked him strong and steady and Patrick’s body fucking _sang_ for David, his back arching into every thrust, his thighs clenching around David’s hips, his mouth a constant stream of moans and pleas, his fingers tangling with David’s, as he keened and sobbed his way to the most blistering orgasm Patrick ever remembered having, as David came inside him.

He'd been so fucking achingly close... but that was what tipped him over. David’s own desperate cry and the warmth flooding him, even through the condom, that pushed Patrick over the edge, coming over David’s fingers, as he stroked Patrick in time with his thrusts.

Fuck. 

They needed to find a solution to the privacy thing fast. No way Patrick could not have this, now he knew how amazing it felt. 

He told David that, as David carefully cleaned him and checked for any injury – honestly, he was almost too conscientious, for how blissed out Patrick was feeling, but it was sweet – and smiled as David promised they’d find a way.

*~*~*~*~*

As annoyed – okay so he couldn’t even really find it in himself to be that annoyed, but it was the principle! – as Patrick had been at David for keeping them apart for days where it wasn’t necessary, it didn’t stop him jumping on David as soon as they were alone.

He’d missed David like a limb, afraid he might never get to have this again. And after David’s ‘olive branch’ Patrick _had_ to get his hands (and everything else) on him again. 

David was just as frantic, hands everywhere, mouth barely leaving Patrick’s, except to suck in desperately needed oxygen before coming back again, sloppy and needy and wild.

Patrick had no idea how they didn’t draw Ray’s attention, as they stumbled across his room, clothes shoved and tugged and somehow removed with the littlest space between them as possible. No way were they being quiet, but fuck he didn’t care. His own mother could walk in the door right at that moment and no way was he letting David go.

“David...” Patrick’s voice was wrecked.

“Uh huh?” David mumbled, mouth sucking firmly at the junction between Patrick’s neck and shoulder. Patrick was almost disappointed that it wasn’t higher up, even though he knew it would be wildly unprofessional to have a visible hickey at work. 

“Fuck, missed this, missed you,” Patrick groaned. “Wanna...”

“What? What do you want, Patrick? Anything...” David said, his mouth trailing down Patrick’s chest.

Patrick could think of a dozen answers to that, some probably beyond them at the minute. “I want to ride you.”

“Yeah?” David nipped lightly at one nipple. “You wanna fuck yourself on my cock, honey?”

Patrick groaned. Fuck yes. That was exactly what he wanted.

They’d fucked every which way they could since that first time at Stevie’s, using whatever private time they could find or steal, to learn each other’s bodies, to learn all the ways to turn each other on. Patrick had loved every single one of them, but they hadn’t done this yet. Something about it... Patrick had _wanted_ too, but he wasn’t sure... it felt more... more, than anything else they’d done. Patrick would be in complete control, even though he was the one bottoming. He wouldn’t be able to hide a thing from David.

“Do you want me to get you ready? Or do you want to do that yourself?” David asked, hand slipping under Patrick’s ass to tease along the cleft.

Both. 

David laughed. “I appreciate the idea honey, but it’s not very practical.”

He hadn’t actually meant to say that out loud.

“You,” he said, because he wasn’t sure he had the patience to do it right and he knew David wouldn’t want to hurt him, just because Patrick was too fucking turned on to use his head.

David grinned. “Turn over. Up on your knees for me. I wanna see you.”

Patrick trembled, as he got into position. God, he hadn’t felt this... manic, ever. Not for sex. Not even with David and he hadn’t thought it was possible to _want_ any more than he already wanted David. Apparently a week thinking he might never get to be with David again had fucked with his libido as well as his heart.

“You’re so fucking hot,” David said, warm air blowing on Patrick’s balls, as David’s tongue teased over them, before sliding up over his hole.

“Fuck, David yes!” Patrick whined. The first time David had done this too him, the third time they’d had sex, Patrick had nearly come just from the feeling of David’s tongue in his ass. Of course, he’d also nearly come, returning the favour, hearing David’s sobbing, moaning curses and pleas, as Patrick had fucked David open with his tongue, until he was literally dripping with saliva.

David clearly wasn’t aiming to tease him into that much of a frenzy this time though, his tongue firm and sure as it pressed against Patrick’s hole, slicking it up with saliva and fucking inside. It was only a few minutes later, when lube slick fingers took over, two pressing straight into Patrick’s already loosened and eager ass.

“Please, David fuck... let me ready,” Patrick begged.

David wasted no time stretching Patrick open, two fingers becoming three and his tongue joining the thick digits in spearing open Patrick’s hole. By the time David was rolling a condom onto his own cock and laying down beside him, Patrick was a mess of need.

He swung his legs over David’s body, one hand holding himself steady on David’s chest, while the other moved to grip David’s cock. Both of them groaned loudly, as Patrick pressed back, David’s cock sinking into him, in a way that had become familiar, even if the angle was a little different.

“Fuck you look so good,” David told him. “Sitting on my cock.”

Patrick shifted, trying to find the perfect angle, a long, drawn out whine escaping as David’s cock moved inside him.

“Feels so good,” Patrick said, using his thighs to push himself up a little and drop back down. “God David, it feels so good...”

“That’s it Patrick, take what you want. Make yourself feel good honey. Use my cock.”

Patrick let instinct take over. He fucked himself on David’s cock, hands on David’s chest, tangling in the dark hair, as he rose and fell over David’s body. It was amazing. Normally, he had to rely on telling David to go harder, or faster or to change position, but now it was all him. He got to decide how hard he fucked himself, how fast he could ride David’s cock, when he needed to move this way or that to get David hitting his prostate straight on, or just grazing it, to tease himself or ward off imminent orgasm.

“God, Patrick. I’m gonna come. Fuck you’re going to make me come,” David ground out, his hands clutching Patrick’s thighs hard enough to leave bruises.

“Do it,” Patrick ordered breathlessly. “Come in me, David, fuck come inside me.”

David did, a desperate cry of Patrick’s name on his lips. But Patrick didn’t stop, his hole clutching around David as he kept going, grinding down harder, more desperately. David was making soft, helpless sounds, as his cock started to soften and it had to be sensitive, but Patrick couldn’t... fuck he needed just a little...

“More...” he begged, not even knowing what more he needed or wanted.

David seemed to know though, two fingers pressing in alongside his softening cock, stretching Patrick just that little bit more and...

“Fuck! David!” Patrick cried out helplessly as he came all over David’s chest.

He swore, he’d never in his life blacked out from orgasm, but as David shifted him gently to the side, he was probably close to it, his whole body feeling boneless in a way he never remembered feeling before.

He felt David move from the bed and the warmth of the cloth that David used to clean them both up, but he couldn’t make himself move.

“That was amazing,” he managed to mumble, as David slid back into bed beside him, pulling the covers over them both.

“Hmm, that was,” David agreed, pressing a kiss to his chest. “I’m sorry I made us wait. I’m sorry I didn’t...”

“It’s ok,” Patrick said. And it was. Sure he’d have preferred not to spend a week afraid he’d lost the best thing to ever happen to him, but... it felt like now, there was this invisible barrier that had been broken, even if he’d never known it was there. “I mean, that was a hell of an olive branch.”

“I’d do a lot more, if you wanted,” David said.

Patrick smiled into the darkness. “I know.”

*~*~*~*~*

Patrick had been thinking about it for months... okay longer than that even, if he was honest.

Since that first time after the whole barbecue fiasco.

Which yes, was over a year, and no he hadn’t brought it up before, because he... he didn’t know how to. He didn’t want David to think he wasn’t _enough_ , because that wasn’t it at all, it was just... he couldn’t help thinking... could he take more?

When David had put two fingers inside him, along with his cock... it had stretched wider than any of the toys they used, wider than his own or David’s fingers alone ever had and it was... it had made him come so fucking hard. And okay, a lot of that had probably been emotional too – that week had been... difficult – but the physical sensation... David had done it occasionally since and every time was a fucking revelation.

Patrick knew David had done it, in the past. But he also knew David didn’t have the best experience with it, with the whole ‘open relationship that everyone but me knew was open’ drama that surrounded it - honestly, Patrick would like to go back and punch most of David’s ex’s in the face – and he never wanted David to feel like Patrick wasn’t getting everything he needed from their relationship, so it just... stayed a fantasy. The sort he’d bring out when he was alone and only then.

Then Jake offered them... whiskey... and David seemed to be on board with that idea, even if they hadn’t ultimately gone through with it. Maybe David would be confident enough in their relationship now that Patrick could suggest it and David would immediately panic?

David did not immediately panic. Which was good. He did immediately suck Patrick’s brains out through his dick like it was the hottest idea he’d ever heard. Which was better.

The logistics weren’t as simple as the fantasy though. For one thing, after the... misunderstanding around Jake’s idea of whiskey, Patrick wasn’t all that comfortable going there again. Sure it would be easy, he was sure Jake would be up for it – honestly given what Patrick knew, Jake would be up for almost anything – but he didn’t fancy walking into the middle of another orgy by accident.

It was David who suggested the alternative. It didn’t actually need to be another person. If Patrick wanted to try two cocks, well, they had a box with several lovely options to choose from. It was also David who talked Patrick out of trying it the second they’d come up with the solution. Who made Patrick wait days until they both had the whole day off and then hours winding him up until he was a writhing begging mess.

Patrick was so far beyond embarrassment with David, he didn’t give a damn what he looked or sounded like, as he lay on their bed, spread out, David had four – fucking four! – fingers inside him and what felt like half a gallon of lube and he was so god damn ready to get fucked already, he was sure there were people on the next block who knew it.

“Okay honey, just relax,” David said, whisper soft, as he finally, finally slid his cock inside him, the dildo they’d chosen – just a little thinner than David and about as long – in his hand, lubed up and ready to go beside them. “Remember if it’s too much...”  
“I know,” Patrick gasped.

David nodded and moved the toy out of Patrick’s line of sight, but it was only a moment later before he felt the blunt head of it, against his rim.

“Ready?” David double – triple, quadruple! – checked.

“Fuck, David yes!” Patrick keened, pressing back. David didn’t let him control it however, pressing a firm hand on Patrick’s back to keep him still, as David pressed the toy inward.

There was a moment, where Patrick thought he couldn’t take it, but then David applied just a little more pressure and oh...

It was just the head of the toy, but fuck... he was stretched so wide.

“You’re doing too good, honey,” David praised. “Just relax, nice and slow.”

“More,” Patrick insisted, even as the burn made his eyes sting. “Please, David, more.”

David pressed the toy a little deeper, a gasp that matched Patrick’s coming from his fiancé.

“God I wish you could see how you look... two cocks spreading you open,” David told him. “It’s got another couple of inches, honey. Do you think you can take it?”

Patrick whined. He could only imagine how obscene he looked. But fuck... the way it felt... his whole body felt taut with it. The feeling just the wrong side of too much, but just the right side of everything else. Patrick was determined to take the whole thing.

“Words, Patrick,” David chided.

“Yes,” Patrick grunted.

David shifted, the movement pressing his cock right against Patrick’s prostate as he pushed the toy in the last couple of inches.

Patrick cried out a wordless shout as his cock jerked and he came all over the towel they’d put down.

David stayed totally still, letting him settle before he started to pull the toy out.

“Don’t,” Patrick croaked. “Please...”

“Patrick...”

“Please,” Patrick begged. There was no way he was getting hard again, but he wanted David to keep going, to fuck into him with his cock and the dildo and come inside him. “Please.”

David pressed the toy back in, before pulling his own cock back a little and thrusting forward. He kept the toy pressed deep inside, while he fucked Patrick with his cock, hitting Patrick’s prostate every time, sending shockwaves through him that almost made him sob.

“I’m close,” David panted in his ear.

“Yes, come in me, fuck David come inside me, please,” Patrick whined and shook, as he felt David meet his demand, his cock twitching helplessly as sensation rushed in his veins and he cried out helplessly.

Patrick honestly couldn’t remember the next few minutes. He knew he’d come close to blacking out before with David – and he was more than a little pleased with himself to say he _had_ made David basically pass out after sex – but this was the first time he would say he definitely had.

He came too wrapped in David’s arms, his face pressed against David’s chest, David’s fingers carding through his hair, whispering soft words that made his heart ache, about how perfect he was, how much David loved him, how much it meant to David for Patrick to trust him to do this for him.

Patrick mumbled something like agreement and snuggled in closer, whining when David tried to pull away.

“You need to rehydrate,” David said.

“Soon,” Patrick murmured. “Just... hold me.”

David pressed a kiss against his forehead. “I’ll never let go.”

Patrick smiled against his chest. “Me either.”

*~*~*~*~*

The new cottage wasn’t going to be ready for them to move into for several weeks after the wedding, but Patrick couldn’t help but feel like their first night together as husbands, should be in their new home. Stevie had called him soft, but he hadn’t stopped her helping him borrow a mattress from the motel and set it up in what would soon be their bedroom, along with a bottle of champagne – no zhampagne for them on their wedding night – some cheese and crackers and a lot of fairy lights.

“I know it’s not a five-star hotel,” Patrick told David, as he led his new husband into their home and up the stairs. “It just felt right.”

“It’s perfect,” David said, kissing him firmly. “Patrick, it’s perfect. This is better than any five-star hotel. It’s our home.”

Patrick beamed. “I’m glad you think so.”

“Besides, we’ve got a lot of new rooms to christen...” David waggled an eyebrow, fingers stroking down his chest. “The sooner we get started...”

Patrick laughed. “Well now, Mr. Brewer...” – not that either of them was changing their names, but it had become a quiet, personal joke for them – “isn’t it a good job then, that I made preparations?”

“Oh really, Mr Rose?”

“Uh huh...” Patrick pulled David’s hand around his back and over his ass, so he could feel the end of the plug that Patrick had slipped into himself that morning, while David was checking on his sister and Stevie after the Rose’s had left.

“Fuck...” David hissed. “Get those pants off right now!”

Patrick grinned and pulled back to do just that, leaving his shirt, suit pants and underwear on the floor, before crawling onto the mattress, ass up giving David a perfect view of the plug spreading his cheeks.

“You’re so fucking amazing,” David said, stripping his own shirt off. “My straight legged denim wearing husband by day, my naughty, filthy... hot as fuck husband by night.”

“Not just by night,” Patrick said. It was barely noon, but they hadn’t had a chance during the actual ‘night’ to consummate anything, they’d barely slept as it was.

“Hmm, true,” David lightly smacked one ass cheek. “But I noticed you didn’t disagree with being naughty, or filthy?”

“You like that I’m naughty and filthy,” Patrick countered.

David’s fingers stroked over the spot where he’d smacked Patrick, before trailing over the plug, pressing down slightly. Patrick groaned.

“Don’t tease me, David, please. I want my husband’s cock in me,” Patrick begged.

“Fuck...” David muttered. “Okay that is definitely a new button to press.”

“You like hearing me beg for my husband’s cock?” Patrick asked.

“Yeah, yep, definitely,” David agreed, pressing his cock against Patrick’s ass. Even though the fabric of the skirt David still wore, Patrick could feel how hot and hard he was. “I want to see you though.”

Patrick had no problem with that at all, he loved watching David as they fucked and he happily rolled onto his back, spreading his legs so that David could fall easily between them.

David bowed over him, to capture his mouth in a kiss that turned into several kisses, until they were just breathing each other in, their bodies pressed together, with only David’s skirt between them.

Patrick arched up, rubbing his cock on the fabric. “Please... husband.”

“God okay, you can’t... I’ll never be able to hear you say the word husband again without getting an erection.”

“That could be problematic,” Patrick agreed. “I guess you should fuck me soon _husband_ , to shut me up.”

David groaned, but finally to Patrick’s relief, shuffled back and removed the rest of his clothes, leaving them both naked and hard. The plug slid out easily, when David gave it a little tug, the soft squelching sound echoing in the mostly empty room.

“Look at you, all ready for me,” David murmured. “God, I can never get enough of how much you like my cock.”

“I love your cock,” Patrick said. “It’s my third favourite thing about you.”

“Only third?”

“Hmmm, I’ll let you guess the other two,” Patrick smirked.

David huffed slightly, but it was ruined by his smile, as he grabbed the lube Patrick had made sure to leave in plain view. Just the lube.

“Patrick...”

“There are some in the bag,” Patrick nodded towards his backpack. “But... we did talk about not using them all the time.” They’d both been tested a couple of months before, but they hadn’t taken the final step to get rid of them. They _were_ handy for clean-up, but Patrick wanted to feel David inside him with nothing between them.

“Well this may be the shortest wedding night in history,” David said.

“That’s okay... we’ve got the rest of our lives.”

David gave him a soft, sideways smile. “We do,” he agreed, pressing two lube slick fingers inside Patrick.

“Fuck...” Patrick hissed. “David, I’m already... please...”

But David wouldn’t be swayed – never, when it came to not hurting Patrick – as he fucked two, then three fingers inside Patrick’s already loosened hole, before he slicked his own cock up.

Patrick expected it to feel different. That final barrier between them gone, but fuck the reality was... so much more than he’d expected. David’s cock was so warm, every ridge teasing against the sensitive walls of his hole, it felt like Patrick could feel every beat of David’s pulse. He wrapped his legs around David’s waist, pressing his heels into the dip at the base of David’s spine, to give him the leverage to force David as deep as he could go. It felt amazing, David’s cock filling him. His _husband_ filling him.

They fell into a rhythm like a thousand times before, the two of them working in tandem, a litany of soft words of love and affection, filthy pleas for more and harder, breathless gasps and moans into each other’s mouths as they drove each other higher and higher.

Patrick was so close, so fucking close he could nearly taste it and he begged David for just a little more, please David, just a little more...

“You’ve got everything I’ve got to give,” David gasped against his mouth. “Come for me, my husband.”

Patrick shuddered and cried out. “David, David... yours, yours...”

“My husband,” David moaned, their mouths moving together sloppily, as David came inside him, seconds later, the warmth of it flooding him, while Patrick was still spilling helplessly over his own stomach.

“Hmmm, my husband,” Patrick murmured against the side of David’s ear, as his husband collapsed on top of him. “I love you, Mr. Brewer.”

“I love you, Mr. Rose,” David mumbled back at him. “Although, I’m not convinced I could move right now if my life depended on it.”

Patrick chuckled. “Then don’t. I like you right where you are.”

*~*~*~*~*

Patrick hated being away from his husband like he hated few other things on earth. But sometimes being a grown-up and a responsible business owner meant he had to do things he didn’t like. Like, stay home, when David went to New York for a week, to visit Alexis and work with his Dad and Stevie on some details for expanding the Rose Apothecary’s provision of goods for the Rosebud Motel Group.

David had suggested he go as their ‘numbers guy’ but honestly, David handled the business side of things just fine and knew how much David missed his family, especially his sister, so it was a good chance for him to see them. 

Didn’t mean Patrick didn’t miss him like hell though.

But finally, David (and Stevie) should be home that evening and Patrick couldn’t wait to see his husband for the first time in days, where it wasn’t just over video chat. As much as Patrick got off, on watching David get off over facetime – and fuck was that hot – he was eager to get his hands on his husband again. Even if he would have to restrain himself around Stevie, until after dinner.

Their flight had landed on time and Patrick should just make it home before them if he didn’t get delayed.

Of course, in the universal law of ‘fuck you’ three women in their 50s poured into the store, just ten minutes before closing, and by the time he was finally flipping the sign on the door to closed at quarter past six, he had started regretting all his decisions about being a responsible business owner. Still, he texted David to let him know he was delayed and closed out the register as quickly as he could.

Stevie’s car was absent from the driveway when he arrived home, which was strange, but David _had_ confirmed they’d gotten home safely...

“David? Stevie?” he called out as he closed the front door behind him.

David’s travel bag was sat near the bottom of the stairs and his coat was on the rack, so he was definitely there. 

Patrick smirked to himself as he looked up the stairs, half way up, in a display that was almost certainly entirely for his benefit, a pair of David’s underwear lay on the steps. Patrick wondered exactly how much shit their friend had given David (or would give them both later) for kicking her out, immediately upon arriving home so they could have sex. Well, he’d better make sure it was worth it then.

Striping his own clothes with little care as he went, he was naked by the time he hit the bedroom, his cock already more than half hard in anticipation of what he would find and fuck, was he ever not disappointed.

David was on his hands and knees, facing away from Patrick, his ass spread open, slick and ready for him, jerking himself off slowly.

“Fuck, David,” Patrick croaked.

“That’s the plan honey,” David said.

That was a plan Patrick approved off completely, scrambling to get up on the bed behind his husband, grabbing the lube David had left there to slick himself eagerly. He wasted not a single second, before sliding himself home, in David’s ass, both of them groaning in delight.

“Fuck, I missed you,” Patrick panted, nuzzling against the back of David’s neck, as he bottomed out.

“Missed you,” David whined. “Was thinking about this all the way home.”

“Yeah?”

“Uh huh...” David gasped. “Stevie said we’re... oh fuck Patrick, just there...”

Patrick faltered in his thrusts as David’s ass squeezed around him. “What?”

“Oh... we’re... lovesick idiots,” David said breathlessly.

“Hmm, yep,” Patrick agreed. He was totally a lovesick idiot when it came to David. Even after nearly three years of marriage, he couldn’t ever imagine a time when he wouldn’t want David near him, every minute possible. Where he wouldn’t want to hold and kiss and make love and fuck and just _be_ with the beautiful, impossible man he’d married.

He reached around with the hand not being used to steady himself on David’s hip, to wrap his fist around David’s cock, as he found the perfect rhythm, fucking into David over and over, drawing a litany of gasps and cries that made Patrick’s own need climb.

“Come for me, David,” Patrick told him. “Let me feel you come around me baby... let me feel that gorgeous ass tighten around me.”

“God, Patrick... yes, so close, so so... fuck... make me come, make me come on your cock,” David shuddered under him.

Patrick kept going, fucking deeper into David, slamming on his prostate, until David was almost sobbing with it, before he gave in to it, coming over Patrick’s fingers and squeezing around Patrick’s cock, a long, desperate moan of Patrick’s name on his lips. Patrick thrust in as deep as he could, before releasing his own come, into his husband’s ass.

“Fuck,” David groaned, as Patrick pulled out slowly, just about managing to fall to the side, as David collapsed forward.

“I don’t think either one of us could get it up again just now,” Patrick teased, rolling onto his side, so he could press a kiss against David’s sweaty shoulder. “The spirit is willing... but we’re not 25 anymore.”

Honestly, Patrick hadn’t had such an active sex-life when he was 25. And certainly not such a satisfying one. That he was closer to 40 than 30 now and his sex life was so goddamn amazing was pretty spectacular. He told David as much.

“We are pretty amazing. But it’s probably just as well, Stevie is coming back with pizza soon,” David said, shifting so they could look at each other properly. “We have to give her three bottles of wine.”

“She can have four.” Patrick leaned forward and kissed his husband softly. Just because they couldn’t go for round two, didn’t mean they couldn’t enjoy each other a little longer.


End file.
